Karmageddon and a Half
by Retronaut
Summary: This story tells of how Turbo, White Shadow, and Whiplash stole the mysterious item for Smoove Move's gum guy in the Turbo F.A.S.T. episode Karmageddon. Please comment if this story has inaccuracies!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Turbo Town, where are located some of the finest specimens of snail kind. Our story begins at the Skate Park, the time being 5:11 pm.

Turbo elaborated to White Shadow, "Burn needs gum. Smoove has guy. Guy has gum. Turbo needs gum from guy. But—"

"But he needs to get something for Smoove's gum guy first." Whiplash interjected.

White Shadow asked, "What sort of something?"

Whiplash and Turbo both whispered, "The Escafil Device in the Animorphs dimension."

"[gasps] Oh!" gasped White Shadow.

"Ah!" exclaimed Turbo.

"Oh!" yelped Whiplash.

"Oh!"

"Oh!" cried Turbo.

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh!" blurted Whiplash.

White Shadow then said, "Oh! It'll take all our skills just to get close to it. We might not make it back alive!"

"We may need some assistance." Turbo suggested.

"Skidmark's probably got something up his sleeve. Let's go back to the HQ."

"But-uh," Turbo questioned, "we're already doing a favor for _him. _I don't think he would do a favor for _us_. It's counterintuitive."

"He's probably the only one around here with an interdimensional portal!" Whiplash exclaimed.

"Can't argue with that."

And so our heroes zoomed off to the headquarters, blissfully unaware of the danger of dimension traversing without proper knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skid, do you have anything that could help us help you?" Turbo asked.

"Um, let me think." Skidmark requested. "Yes! I do, now that you mention it. The interdimensional portal is in the attic! The box holding it should be marked 'Interdimensional Portal'."

"Why would you even have a portal?"

"In case aliens invade and all small creatures undergo an exodus."

"OK? Now remember, Skid, you'll be waiting for us outside the portal, right?

"Yes! Actually, there's something I forgot to tell you."

"(sighs) What is it, Skid?"

"The portal only stays open for 43 minutes and it only opens once."

"WHAT?!" Whiplash demanded. "43 minutes to steal something we don't even know about?"

"I can fix that!" Skidmark exclaimed eagerly. "I'll get my organic data transfer machine."

"Fix what? The portal or the fact that we don't know anything about this Escafil Device?"

"The latter!"

A hand extended from Skidmark's shell. It opened a drawer and grabbed a small gun. After closing the drawer, Skidmark explained to them that this machine will make them Animorph geeks. Turbo went first. A stream of light ejected from the gun to Turbo's head. Now, Turbo was an Animorphs genius! White Shadow went second. Whiplash hesitated but soon complied.

After that, Turbo, White Shadow, Whiplash and Skidmark scooted to the attic. It took a few minutes of searching, but the quadruple found the portal. It required assembly. The portal consisted of a snap together ring, a switch, and a base. Whiplash and Turbo were in charge of assembling the ring, while White Shadow and Skidmark put the switch in the base. When the portal was finally finished, Turbo flipped the switch with his eyestalk. The relatively huge ring produced a blinding circle of light which was surely the way to the Animorphs dimension.

The snails were speechless. They all wriggled through, except for Skidmark.


	3. Chapter 3

5:16 pm at the Yeerk Pool in the Mall

When they popped out of reality, they were not spotted by any of the Controllers. They were currently located right outside the tunnel, where unsuspecting things could see them. Not inside the mall, but rather, the Yeerk end.

"It's even worse than I thought," whispered White Shadow in horror. The screams of the hosts filled the area with sorrow and despair.

"Uh, guys," said Turbo. "We have to hide!"

"You are right!"

"Shush!" exclaimed Turbo and Whiplash.

What they had not noticed was that a cockroach was looking right at them.

"Busted!" exclaimed all of them with fear. The roach walked right past, a glazed look on its eyes.

"Uh, is that guy OK?" asked White Shadow. "He… llo, lit… tle guy. We have come from another dimension to recover…"

"What are you thinking?" demanded Whiplash. "We could have been seen!"

"I know just the tool for the situation!" exclaimed Turbo.

"Oh no, not a mustache."

He held up a black disc in his eyestalks and stuck the disc in the portal (It fit the hole). The pulsating portal disappeared. Turbo tapped the spot where the portal was. It was solid. "Camouflage disc. Skidmark gave it to me. It wasn't of much use until now."

"Remember the mission?" asked White Shadow.

And with that, they stealthily motored away out of the mall until they came to a parking lot. They spotted Cassie's dad's old pickup truck. "Ah, ha!" they exclaimed. They attached themselves to the truck and planned to jump off at Cassie's barn when it drove there. And sure enough, Cassie's dad, Cassie, and Rachel soon boarded the truck. It drove until the next chapter of the story.

However, one thing they did not notice was that the camouflage disc was sucked up by the portal! The Yeerks will find it soon, as sure as I am the author of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

5:30 pm at Cassie's barn

The snails went inside the barn, quietly.

All of the Animorphs were having a meeting on a Yeerk pool expansion. The Chee spies have found that they (the Yeerks) would be vulnerable; Because, this day, the Yeerk slugs would need to rest. Rachel seemed to think that this was the time to attack hard and fast.

"Destroy them while they're defenseless!" she had said.

Cassie, being the peacekeeper, had said the opposite as usual. "What about the resistance?" she had questioned.

They voted on harassing the construction, instead of attacking the pool. They morphed to birds (all except Tobias) and flew away. No one saw the snails.

"That was… strange." said Whiplash. He then shuddered.

"The water pump!" yelled White Shadow. "That's where the box is."

With that hint, they immediately found it, disassembled it, and stuffed it in a briefcase. "Ah, ha!" yelled White Shadow. Then, a grim realization went into his brain. "Won't we change history if we do that?"

"Relax," said Turbo. "we'll recover it when Skidmark builds another portal and when the gum guy is done with it. Right?"

Turbo was trying to convince himself; However, the snails agreed, knowing that Skidmark was so paranoid, he might have another one.

Now they just had to get through the Yeerk Pool.


	5. Chapter 5

5:45 at the Yeerk Pool

"Our portal! Skidmark!" yelled Whiplash.

That outburst was because Yeerks found the portal. They couldn't fit through themselves, so they were sending Hunter Robots through instead. And because they and Skidmark were captured by Yeerk forces. The snails were to be executed at 5:50. They were trapped in an inescapable cage with one small air slit thick as a pencil. No snail could squeeze through that except Smoove Move. The snails could hear the chaos of the "Andalite bandits" brawling with the Yeerks.

"Turbo. Use your laser gun shell gadget." whispered Skidmark.

"What are you talking about?" asked Turbo.

Turbo tried anyway. A huge gun extended from the shell (from the episode R.C. Turbo). It blasted a hole in the wall. The snails zoomed out and Turbo's gun retracted. Unfortunatly, they were surrounded by Controllers.

The hand extended from Skidmark's shell holding a flashlight-like device (from the episode My Pet Clamsquatch).

"You've seen nothing." said Skidmark.

The device flashed on the Controllers. All their memory was erased. Suddenly, a laser beam blasted out of nowhere! It was from a hunter robot and the beam just missed them. That explained how the snails were burnt in the episode end. Turbo shot the robot from the sky. Amongst the cries of "Who am I?" and "What is this place?" the snails escaped.

The final opponents were the Animorphs, blocking the portal. They saw what the snails did back in Chapter 4 using their laser-sharp bird eyes. Also, they saw what the snails did a couple of minutes ago.

Turbo's gun and Skidmark's memory eraser extended from their shells. Rachel roared and the fight was on.

Turbo was a bad aim. He did not know how to use the gun properly. Marco took Turbo and snapped the gun off. Just when Marco was about to crush Turbo, White Shadow bounced on the gorilla's hand. Marco dropped Turbo right in front of an angry wolf.

Skidmark hovered above Cassie's head and slashed it with a sword (from the episode Damselfly in Distress). It was something Cassie might have put a band-aid on. The wolf turned around and snapped at the floating snail.

"Hey Fido, watch where you're chomping!"

To Cassie's surprise, she could understand Skidmark perfectly. This momentary delay gave Skidmark enough time to launch a tranquilizer. It hit perfectly. Skidmark only did not wipe her memory was because the world needed the Animorphs.

White Shadow was bouncing everywhere using his modified suspension. Unfortunately, Jake intercepted his bounce path and clawed him through the portal. "Aaaahhhh!"

F.A.S.T. was outnumbered. It was a minute until the deadline.

"Retreat!" yelled Whiplash.

The snails were sucked through the portal.

"No!" yelled the Animorphs in thought-speak.

After Turbo shoots down the robots, the snails zoom to the track to meet up (a moment from the episode) when they escape from the portal. Skidmark took out a device. When Skidmark dropped it, the drone cleaned the whole lab while he slept. Because of that, just before the portal closed, six cockroaches crawled through it.

Eventually, the Animorphs recovered the device from Smoove's gum guy and escaped through Skidmark's extra portal which he had the whole time.


End file.
